Babel (Episode)
Babel Hal, Kilowog, and Razer crash land on a planet with a poisonous atmosphere. With their power rings nearly depleted, their only hope is to seek refuge in a nearby domed city, completely overrun by thieves and hooligans. But teamwork’s a little tougher when no one can understand anyone else! Synopsis With the Interceptor still traveling wildly without power due to Aya's draining of the main engine's power battery, which also drained Kilowog's portable battery on the bridge, the Green Lanterns onboard realize they have less than five percent power remaining on their power rings. Razer joins Hal Jordan and Kilowog, stating that it will take some time for the main battery to recharge itself. The Interceptor falls into a planet's gravity well, and the three Lanterns realize they need power to the Interceptor, now. Using Razer's still-functioning personal power battery, the Red Lantern makes a construct to supply power to the main engine. The rage energy works, and Hal Jordan is able to successfully crash-land on the unknown planet. Now Razer's personal Red Lantern battery is as badly off as the Green Lanterns. Kilowog estimates it will take ten hours for the ship's main battery to recharge. What's worse, the Interceptor's main window on the bridge cracks and shatters, allowing the poisonous methane atmosphere into the ship. Seeing a domed city on the horizon, the three Lanterns fly towards it - just as their rings' charge falls below what can maintain powered flight. Green Lantern Sergeant Kilowog takes over, leading the others on a 25-kilometer run to the city. Hours later, the three Lanterns are staggering towards the domed metropolis, and Kilowog complains about Hal Jordan's singing lyrics, saying their power rings only translate words, they can't make them rhyme. Introducing themselves to the gate guards, Hal instead brings on the armed defenses of the short inhabitants. Running away from the energy cannons, Kilowog reminds Hal of the standard plan for such situations - just as his power ring runs out of juice, depowering him. Hal's ring depletes an instant later, leaving the two gasping in the methane-poisoned air. Razer saves the two GLs with a red energy dome, providing them with methane-free atmosphere. But Kilowog and Hal still can't talk to each other, using the Red Lantern as a relay. Seeing a trio of armed vehicles on a road approaching the domed city, the Lanterns steal on board the last one. A giant airlock carries away the methane, and the three are finally inside the city. Escaping into the city alleyways, Hal says they need four more hours until the Interceptor's main battery recharges. Razer is unable to translate Hal's words to Kilowog because his power ring's charge runs out at that moment. Unable to communicate with each other, even with pantomimes helping, the three have to stay out of sight. This proves impossible, and the now-normal Lanterns flee around the city with the smaller native inhabitants in pursuit shooting energy guns at them. A nearby vehicle driver offers them a ride out of the city - for a price. Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and Razer empty their pockets, coming up with a smartphone, keys, live grubs, and several throwing knives and stars. A picture of Carol Ferris on Hal's smartphone interests the alien driver, but Kilowog backhands the alien unconscious because the rest of the city aliens have found the trio. Commandeering the nearby vehicle, Hal fights Razer for the steering wheel as Kilowog is stuck in the back seat. As the alien guards chase them in the tank-treaded vehicles, the three Lanterns make a mess of things because nobody understands each other. Finally cornered, Hal tries to coordinate them into fighting their way out, but the small alien guards stun them unconscious. Awakening inside a cell hours later, they discover the other side of the bars is a fighting arena. A native alien is released from another cell on the opposite side, and the three Lanterns see the real opponent - a huge, monstrously tall and powerful alien that eats the smaller one. Then it is their turn as the bars release. Hal tries to coordinate their attacks again, but neither Kilowog or Razer understand him, using their own tactics with all three failing miserably. After being thrown back onto the ground, Hal realizes he's hearing English - and sees a Manhunter head attached as a trophy on a bandolier around the monstrous aliens' chest. He can understand the spoken words because Manhunters keep a charge of the Oan green energy inside of them. The arena shifts under their feet, raising several platforms as the game continues. Even as they flee the giant creature, Hal gives a pep speech to the other two, saying they are Lanterns because of what they are, not just their rings. Hal then jumps onto the creature, working his way to its bandolier on its' chest as Kilowog and Razer distract it around its' legs. The creature grabs Hal just as Hal grabs the Manhunter head, and, reciting the Green Lantern oath even as he is swallowed alive by the creature, Hal finally powers up. Throwing the Manhunter head to Kilowog, Hal engages the monster with energy constructs. Kilowog powers up, reciting the oath in his own language, then tosses the robot head to Razer. Razer lifts his Red Lantern ringed hand and the Manhunter head with his other hand, wordlessly telling Kilowog how useless the Manhunter head is to him. Kilowog then has to defend themselves from the gate guards who fire their energy blasters at them from across the arena. Together Hal Jordan and Kilowog plummet the monstrous creature, and Razer delivers the final blow with the Manhunter head. The short aliens run into the arena, one of them tearfully asking "What have you done to Mother?" Hal responds by leaving, as well as Kilowog. Razer is lifted in an energy bubble from Hal's ring. Back on board the Interceptor, the Green Lanterns fix the bridge as Razer recharges. His Red Lantern battery recharged itself after being drained. Hal's cheerful that they were able to work together, even without rings and without translation. He's especially happy that his pep talk in the arena worked. Kilowog and Razer lie to Hal Jordan that they understood, but behind his back Kilowog asks if he comprehended what Hal had been saying. Razer responds "not a word". The Interceptor lifts and flies away from the planet's surface. Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Jason Spisak as Razer *Grey DeLisle as Aya *Tom Kenny as Goblin Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2602990/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Babel *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Babel Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 21